


Delicate Pleasures

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wasn't sure how to rate this, Romance, Schmoop, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just takes a light touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the flower prompt thingy on Tumblr. Sam picked sweet pea, which apparently symbolizes "delicate pleasures." I figured I could work with that :)

_4:48 pm_

Happy lifts her hair out of her eyes for the hundredth time that day. The garage is sweltering and even though she’d thrown her hair up hours ago, it’s still in her way and limp with sweat. She had expected to be finished working on her bike before now, but one problem had just drawn her attention to another, and before she knows it the day is almost over.

His footsteps are loud behind her. Happy doesn’t bother looking up until she feels something cold touch the side of her temple. It’s decadent against her skin (which she knows has to be bright red and slimy by now) and she leans into the sensation, barely stifling a moan.

She looks up to see Toby there, holding the ice-cold water bottle by its lid.

“Take,” he says with a wink. “Doctor’s orders.”

Happy raises her eyebrows at him but takes the water. She presses it to her forehead and her chest, feeling every drop of condensation as it slides over her skin, before finally taking a drink.

“How’s that?”

“Orgasmic,” she answers breathlessly, pressing the bottle back to her cheek.

“Well, if I’d known _that_ was all it took—“

“Shut it, Doc.”

“Right.”

 

_9:22 pm_

As usual, Toby ignores the twinge of pain in his neck until it’s full-on throbbing. He’s bent over his newest psych textbook, mentally counting the faulty research designs and flat-out inaccuracies that he finds. As he rolls the kinks from his shoulders, it occurs to him that he should either write his own textbook or find a less maddening hobby.

Happy shifts on the couch next to him, where she’s been silently watching Top Gear. Toby registers her movement vaguely, but doesn’t think much of it until her fingertips brush against the back of his neck. Immediately, Toby’s awareness flies away from his book and settles on her thumb rubbing the top of his spine. Her nails stroke just below his hairline, soft, slow, and hypnotizing.

He’s practically purring by the time she’s finished. Any pain he’d felt in his neck is long forgotten.

“You’ve been on the same page for the past ten minutes now,” she says softly, ending her remark with a kiss to the tip of his ear.

“Maybe I want to be thorough.” He tries to keep his voice steady. Happy just kisses him again, this time behind his jaw.

“Or maybe you’ve got something better to think about.”

 

_11:04 pm_

“Of all the things you could be doing right now.”

Happy tries to sound bored but can’t manage it, not even close. Toby’s lips linger on the pad of her thumb; he lifts them slowly, and she can feel the imprint they leave behind as he moves to kiss each finger in its turn.

They’re tangled in the sheets, pressed as close as they can be, and it’s this one simple thing that gets her desperate.

“You’re complaining?” he murmurs against her palm. The heat of his mouth sends a shot through her body and she shakes her head. Happy can feel him smiling as she closes her eyes, guiding her hand so her wrist falls beneath his lips. He blows gently and Happy sees sparks.

She opens her eyes. Toby lifts up onto his forearms to look down at her, smiling so sweetly that she’s caught off guard. In these moments she still worries about how to respond, even after all this time. But Toby spares her; he lowers his head to her other hand, dragging his mouth up her palm, and all thought dissolves from her mind.

 

_7:15 am_

Toby thinks the smell of coffee is part of his dream, until he cracks open an eyelid to see Happy sitting on their bed with a steaming mug in hand.

“Morning, sweet pea,” he half-groans, stretching himself upright.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while,” she replies, amused. “You just kind of grunted at me.”

Toby’s not surprised to hear this. He reaches out to take the mug from her. “Case today?”

Happy nods. “Walt called while you were asleep.”

But Toby is too distracted by the taste of the coffee to acknowledge this. He’s of the firm belief that good coffee is one of the purest forms of happiness a human can experience. This cup is full, flavorful, exactly how he would have made it for himself.

“You remembered the hazelnut,” he says, delighted.

“Yeah, well, you only talk about it every single morning.” Happy rolls her eyes at him, but Toby can tell it’s playful. Before he knows it, she reaches out to run her fingers through his hair, dropping her gaze as her hand lingers.

Toby leans in to kiss her cheek. The angle is a little awkward and he lands closer to her ear, but she still smiles.  

“Ready to save the world again?” he asks.

Her smile turns more confident. “We’re always ready.”


End file.
